1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a side airbag, an airbag apparatus, and a method of making a side airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a side airbag.
A side airbag is stored in a casing in a folded state. The shape of a side airbag disclosed in Patent Document 1 tends to cause the size of the side airbag in a folded state to be relatively large. Such a relatively large size of a side airbag in a folded state may cause inconvenience from the viewpoint of installment in a vehicle because of a need for a large casing, for example.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a side airbag that can be folded into a compact size.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-196162